Dark Dreams Come True
by DarkxxIcexxGoddess
Summary: Ally has a crush on her worst enemy, Draco Malfoy. But one night after wondering the halls, he might not be her enemy anymore.
1. Dark Dreams Come True

**Paring: Draco/Oc**

 **Words: 3,802**

 **Rating: M**

 **Title: Dark Dreams Come True**

Ally was a Gryffindor A lot of people were surprised by the fact the smart, beautiful, completely rational Ally was sorted into the house of bravery.

Half of her friends suspected she was going to be a Slytherin. It wasn't that Ally was bad. She was cunning, was a bit aragont, and was a mastermind at coming up with plants that were totally against the rules, but was still a good girl at the same time.

But that was five years ago, now everybody saw all of each other's personalities, and excepted what house they and their friends were in. They saw Ally's braveness.

You had to be somewhat brave to be best friends with Harry Potter right.

"Hiya, Harry," Ally greeted, raising up a hand instead of waving. At the time, Harry wasn't famous. He was _infamous._ After everything that had happened over the last year, people began to hate him. Ally was muggle-born, so she could care less about the wizards and witches petty scuffle over The Daily Prophet.

"Hiya, Al," Harry greeted, his green eyes full of sorrow as he plopped down on the couch beside his friend. "What are you still doing up? It's nearly midnight?"

"Writing a letter," Ally stated bluntly. She dipped her quill in some ink, already beginning to jot down words in neat, cursive handwriting.

"Aunt, Grandmother, and the rest of your family again?" Harry asked handing her a handkerchief as she splashed the ink on her nightgown.

"Yeah." That was another reason Ally and Harry got along. They were both orphans. Ally had moved from America with her best friend (weirdly, she was ordered to live with her best friend instead of any relatives. Harry suspected the Ministry got involved somewhere in there), Ameria, to England. When Ameria and Ally got letters invited to Hogwarts in the mail, Ameria's parents were hesitant to give it to them. In the end, Ally got her hands on her letter, so did Ameria, and they were shipped off to Hogwarts.

There were a couple of things Harry hadn't been told about Ally's past yet, but he believed the dirty blonde headed girl.

"Harry?" Ally asked after a couple minutes of writing.

"Yeah?"

"Draco Malloy isn't all that bad, is he?"

Harry froze at the question. Ally knew that Malloy was rude, arrogant, irritable, and a complete arse. Draco had made fun of her more than once for being a Mud-Blood, though everybody thought the name was foul, that's what hey called her.

"Ally, his dad's a Death Eater—of course he's bloody bad!"

"It's just—it's just—it's just I think he's kinda cute?" She said it as a question, not a statement, already cringing as Harry's draw dropped.

It felt as though Harry got hit by a truck. Did he like Ally. No! He loved her like a sister, never as a girlfriend. But, as her best friend, he was going to tell her how stupid she was.

"Ally... that's bloody crazy! Are you mental? You can't like Draco Malfoy!"

"Why?"

"Because he's horrible, ugly, mean, and just plain stupid. You're pretty, nice, smart, and present to be around! In what world is that compatible? A world where Voldemort is going to come up to me and give me a big kiss?"

"Chill, Harry," Ally ordered, setting the letter aside to stand up. "I'm going to bed, goodnight!"

She left. Harry acted at her as she walked up the stairs, and to the girl's dormitory, wondering what had got into his best friend.

/ _Break/_

"Mhm..." she mumbled. Two hands were placed on her hips tightly as a tongue licked a pale swath of her throat. "Draco..."

"Shh... the others will hear." She noticed that plenty of... Slytherins?... were asleep all around her. The room was pitch black with tint of light from Draco's wand. "Lumos!" he whispered, casing more light to radiate from the tip of a wind.

She let out a moan, unable to hold back the sounds. Draco chuckled, threading his fingers in her mop of dirty blonde hair. "As much as I want to hear you scream," he mumbled, "we have to stray quite, love, you're not even aloud to be in here."

The blonde drew circles on her hips, pressed his lips on her right breasts, and mumbled dirty names on her skin. "Such a little bitch for me..." he moaned, sucking a dark mark onto her sensitive breast.

She let out a needy sound, not minding what Draco said about keeping quite. "Such a naughty girl," he chuckled. "Can't even keep quiet for a few seconds. Alright, then, you be as loud as you can, but when the other Slytherins wake up to watch the show—haha—I won't be the one to stop them."

/ _Break/_

Ally! Girl! Wake the hell up!" Ameria shouted.

Ally blinked a couple of times before making out the Ameria standing above her, already dressed, Herminoe by her side. "Jesus Christ," Herminoe said, pulling the blankets off her shivering body. "Get up! Breakfast is in ten minutes."

"Oh, no!" Ally groaned, slapping her hand on her head. "Why did I have to have that dream?" she added under her breath.

"What was that last part?" Ameria questioned, halfway out the door.

"Why did I stay up that late!" Ameria left, and Ally looked at the place between her legs. She placed her hand over the sticky wetness, sighing as she felt around the cloth over her crotch.

"Dear lord," she moaned as the friction between her crotch and her panties increased. "C'mon, Ally," she mumbled. "You need to keep your wild fantasies to yourself. You're just a worthless mudblood."

She immediately stripped herself of her top and pants... and her ridiculously wet undergarments. She grabbed her text books, shoved them all in her satchel, and ran down the stairs. She bid good bye to the Fat Lady, and ran out the portrait that separated the Gryfondior dorm from the rest of Hogwarts. She took down the hallway in less than a split second when she stepped out of the dorm.

She ran past the paintings, which cjould magically move. "Hmph!" said one of the beautiful ladies in a moving picture. "I was hoping to tell her about what happened between The Grey Lady and Sir Nicholas."

She set off for the Great Hall, where they ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

She was in such a hurry that she ran face foward into none other than Draco Malfoy.

Her luck just sucked today, didn't it?

"Watch were you're going!" he hissed at her, he pushed her back by her shoulders. Once he got a good look at her, he laughed evilly. "Oh, look who it is!" he sneered to his mindless cronies. "The little mudblood thought she going get away with being an clumsy bitch. Well, she's not." The two other idiots with him giggled.

Ally pushed her crush away from her. "Leave me alone, Malfoy!" she mumbled. "I could care less what you do to me." That wasn't true. She believed the story about Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, being a follower about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

She attempted to walk away, but when Draco's idiotic compliances were looking away, Draco smacked her bottom! "Nice ass, mudblood," he complimented on a deep, husky voice.

She yelped slightly when he hit, causing him to chuckle lightly. She turned around, clutching her bottom with two hands as she ground out, "never do that again!"

"Oh, this?" he turned her around and smacked her again, but this time harder.

"STOP IT!" Ally screeched, throwing her hands behind her to cover her bottom.

Crab and Goyle looked at her as she began to rub her rear end. "I think Mudblood here forgot to take her medicine," Draco said, tapping his temple.

They laughed childishly. "Run along," Draco ordered her, pushing her in the direction. "Don't let He-Who-Must-Be-Named catch you on the way out!"

She ran away, all the way to the great hall where she sat down beside Ameria and Caleb, her best friends who also happened to be brother and sister. "Hey, kid," Caleb greeted, but after seeing the look on her face became concern. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah, Ally what's wrong?" Angelina, a dark skinned girl that was on the Quditch team, asked.

"He hit me," Ally bit out.

Everybody cast looks at each other with the same worried look on her face. "What?" Caleb asked slowly, already beginning to loose his cool.

"Draco—you know what? I'm just being a baby," she said, taking a bite out of a pancake that Harry had slid her from across the table.

"No, Ally—ugh!" Ameria said, growing confused. "Did he lay his hands on you?"

"Yeah."

"On a completely unrelated note, are we aloud to get guns in the mail?" Caleb asked, popping his knuckles angrily.

"No, I don't think you're aloud to bring any weapons," Kyra said.

"Shit. Also on a completely unrelated note, are we aloud to kill people?"

"Dude, that's against the law!"

"Guys, I deserved it. I ran into him," she tried.

"Oh that's the most—" Michal for cut off by Harry.

"Shut up. How'd he hit you?" Harry asked.

She thought for a moment. She couldn't tell them the truth, could she? "He... punched me in the... shoulder," she lied, not easily at all.

"Well, we'll get him back for it!" Caleb said, slamming his fist on the table, causing it to shake.

"Yeah!" chorused the group. Breakfast was over, and there first class was Divination.

Why they picked Divination? They didn't know. Harry, Ally, Herminoe, and Ron had picked Divination to start with, but later Michal, Ameria, Caleb, and Krya had tagged along so they could all be together.

And the professor was nuts.

"Oh... I can see into your eyes, dear," Professor Sybill Trelawny drawled, her eyes glazed over. "You were born in... mid winter!"

"I was born May nineteenth..." Ally corrected, looking at Harry and Ron who were holding back hysterical laughter.

The next class they had was Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ally and Harry's favorite class out of everything on their schedule. "I hope we learn some wicked spells," Ally said gleefully as she skipped past large huddles of kids. She had forgotten the situation with Draco Malfoy.

"Let's hope the teacher is actually good before we get too deep in the class," Hermione pointed out, clutching her books to her chest.

"True," Caleb agreed, stretching. "Mad Eye Moody was good teacher, though."

"Mad Eye Moody was Barty Crouch Jr. in disguise!" Harry exclaimed, making a confused face.

"So?"

"He tried to kill me!"

"Yeah, I guess that's also true."

They all sat down in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room. Harry sat beside Ron, and Ally squeezed in the middle. Ameria, Caleb, and Michal huddled together in the desk behind them.

When Harry and Ron were talking, a balled up piece of paper was hurled at the back of Ally's head. She grabbed the place that had been assaulted, picking up the peice of paper.

 _Forgot about this morning, mudblood?_ She looked behind her with wide eyes to see Draco smirking at her.

 _Bloody bastard._

She turned around, attempting to ignore the blonde, but Caleb tapped her on the shoulder, anger in his turquoise eyes. "There's Draco," he whispered to her. "Want me to go deck 'im?"

"Please, don't!" she begged.

"What?" Ameria turned around to face Draco, who was talking to Pansy. "Oh! Hell yeah! Go deck him, Caleb!"

"Guys it isn't that big of a d—"

"Everybody quiet, please!" The group of friends looked ahead of them. A toad-like woman stood there, a sickeningly sweet smile implanted on her wide face, and a stack of books on her desk. "I am certain the majority of you remember me as Proffesor Dolores Umbridge, I gave a speech when all of you first arrived."

"Yeah, remind me to talk to the first years so they don't think Hogwarts is hell on earth," Ally joked, making Harry laughed.

Umbridge looked at her, her beady little eyes full of anger, despite the fake sweetness in her voice. "It's Ms. Williams, right? Yes, you look exactly like your father's mother. Though, I haven't the slightest clue where you get those eyes of yours."

Ally froze. "You knew Nana?"

"Of course, dear!" Umbridge chuckled. "I know eveybody in your family. We haven't talked in quiet along time. I hadn't a clue you moved to Europe. How are your parents doing?"

"Dead. So is Nana."

"Oh, well that's a shame. They were quiet good people. Even if they were muggles." She said muggles like it was a disgusting word, and Ally never thought she would want to here her fake, sweet voice again.

Ameria patted her back. "Don't let her get to you," the black haired girl whispered in her ear.

"A'right," Ally whispered back.

"Wands away, please." Umbridge cast a spell on the books that were stacked high on her desk, making them float around the room and drop on the fifteen year olds' desks. Ally looked at the cover.

"Excuse me," she asked, raising her hand.

Proffesor Umbridge looked at her, smile still planted on her toad face. "Yes, dear?"

"How are we going to learn to defend ourselves with these?" She raised the book high in the air so everybody could see the product. "No disrespect, ma'am, but this is _Defense Against the Dark Arts_. How are going to learn to defend ourselves with books that tell us stuff instead of practicing ourselves?"

"What would you need to defend yourselves against, dear?"

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe, Lord Voldemort!" Harry butted in. Everybody, except Ally, gasped at the use of the name.

"That—that foul name shall not be used in my classroom! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named died years ago, and there is no need to bring back the memory of those retched times!"

"If he isn't back, how did Cedric Diggory die?" Ally questioned, her logical self telling her to question the matter farther.

"Mr. Diggory's death was a tragic accident!"

"No, it wasn't!" Harry began to yell angrily. He stood up from his desk only to have Ally attempt to pull him back down, but he brushed her hand away. "I saw him die! Lord Voldemort killed him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" The Professor yelled furiously.

Harry sat down, his green eyes full of hate and anger as Ally patted his arm sympathetically. "It's alright," she assured. "We'll get through this year just like every other one."

/ _Break/_

She was supposed to be asleep, but she was far from it. She estimated it was twelve o'clock in the morning, but, no matter what she did, she couldn't trick herself into sleeping. So she was walking around the Hogwarts halls, dressed in only her pajamas, waiting for something even semi-interesting to happen.

Well, she got what she wished for.

"What are you doing awake, Mudblood?" came the same snarky voice she had been hearing for quite a while.

"Dear God, Malfoy!" she groaned. "Are you a fucking tattoo? It's like your attached to me no matter where I go!"

The blonde chuckled, grabbing her by the forearm. "Never think I've heard you swear before, Ally." Draco had never said her real name before. It was only Mudblood, Williams, Orphan, and bitch.

"Well," she spat out, "in terribly sorry, asshole." She threw in the asshole in attempt to piss him off.

"I think you're quite sexy when you do."

Did he just call her sexy. He pulled her against his chest, placed a hand on her neck, and put his soft lips against her ear. "You liked it when I hit you this morning, didn't you?" he hissed, capturing her earlobe between his two teeth.

"No," she said, twisting away from her enemy.

Enemy? A completely hot enemy.

"Really? Well, I guess you want enjoy this eaither." He bit down on her pale neck.

"Draco!"

"Hmph, you've never called me by my first name before. I like it."

"Please, let me go!"

"So you don't like this?" He began to suck dark hickeys on her incredibly sensitive neck.

"N—oh!" Draco bit a sensitive place that made her eyes roll in the back of her head. He smirked against her skin, caressing the sweet spot with his tongue.

"So you do like this?" Ally couldn't say no.

The hand that was on her neck slid down to her chest, caressing her clothed breasts. He began to unbutton her night shirt, whispering names in her.

This was her dream come true! Her crush was leading her into sex—

Wait. She was about to have sex with a Slytherin. Not just any Slytherin. Draco Malfoy was taking her shirt off. "Malfoy—"

"Draco," he corrected, letting her linen shirt drop to the floor of the hallway.

"—we shouldn't be doing this. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor? That doesn't work at all." she pointed out, twisting her lithe body to her out of his grasp.

"Do you want to do this the hard way, or the easy way?" he asked, though the words were just a low growl.

"Draco—"

"Fine!" He slammed her against the wall, locking their lips together. Ally's lips weren't like any other of the Slytherin's he had kissed. Her lips were soft and slightly plump instead of to thin or to fat. He loved the way her hazel eyes widened as he slid his tongue in her mouth, and would always cherish the way that she gasped when Draco ripped her bra in two. "You can go without that, can't you?" he teased unbuttoning his shirt.

She whimpered as she looked at the torn in half, black bra that laid on the floor, wondering if he would to that to her. "Draco—"

The Slytherin shushed her. "Be quiet," he ordered sharply. "I don't want to hear anymore complaints, you hear me?"

She nodded, cowering against the wall. Draco slowly began to pull down the girl's blue striped pants. Once he got the pajamas down to the ground. He looked at her blue underwear. "Wet for me, are you?"

She nodded her head. "Take them off," Ally said as she tugged at his own pajama pants. He chuckled, stripping himself from the bottom half. When his dick hit his upper stomach, Ally's eyes widened.

"H—how is that going to fit inside me?" she inquired, and Draco laughed.

"I'm going to open you up with my fingers first," the Slytherin confirmed. He began to pull down her underwear, licking his moist lips at the sight of her wet cilt.

He took to fingers, placing them at the supposedly tight entrance, and thrust them in. "Draco!" she hissed, tensing around the blonde.

He began to pull his fingers out and push them in. Out, in. Out, in. Out, in. Eventually, Ally got used to it, moaning in pleasure as Draco added a third one.

"Draco," she said suddenly, "I want you to fuck me."

He hesitated for the briefest moment, looking in the girl's eyes to see if she was absolutely sure if she wanted to carry on with this. When he saw determination, he grabbed his cock with his right hand, the left one in her dirty blonde hair. "Ready?" he asked gently, more sincere than he and ever been.

"Yes." she answered confidently.

He pushed in. When she gasped, Draco thought he had hurt her, but it was just the feel of him inside of her for the first time. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah! Just—just give me a minute," she confirmed, squinting.

He didn't move for at least two minutes. "Alright, go," she ordered. He nodded, he pulled out and thrust back in.

She moaned. "I'm not glass, Draco," she grunted, thrusting her hips against hers.

"I know."

He began to go faster, thrusting in and out of he girl at rapid speed. It was funny to think how a couple days ago they had hated each other, but here they were, making love in a hallway.

Speaking of hallways, they were very lucky nobody was awake at midnight. There pants grew louder and louder as Draco's thrust became sloppier and sloppier. "I'm about to come," Ally said breathily.

"I know, baby, me, too." Draco called her baby! Did this mean they were—they were—they were dating.

Draco pulled out of her right before he came, orgasm splattered all over her lower stomach as come seeped from Ally's cilt. The dirty blonde headed girl fell on Draco, weak from her first time.

"You probably need to her back to your dorm," the Slytherin said softly.

"Yeah," Ally began to grab her clothes, but Draco snatched them from her.

"Nope, you can walk back without these..."

"You bastard."

/ _Break/_

Jesus Christ, Ally!" The Fat Lady exclaimed as Ally trudged back to the common room. "Where are your cloth—what in Heaven's name is on your stomach?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, it's been a long night."She stepped through the portrait.

She probably just should have staid outside. "What the hell!" Harry yelled, covering his eyes with his right hand.

"Blimey, Ally, you shouldn't go stripping outside, there are creepers y'know," Ron pointed out.

"What the hell is all over your stomach?" Caleb asked, and she was pretty sure Michal was thinking the same thing.

"Why are you guys awake?" she asked, covering herself up with a blanket Harry tossed her.

"Ameria said you weren't in the dorm, so we volunteered to wait for you! We didn't know this would happen, though!" Ron explained.

They told her to get more pajamas, clean off what was on her stomach, and go to bed.

It was a weird conversation in the morning.

 **AN:** so if you guys want me to continue this I will. And I don't know about you, but if I had to be naked in front of my friends I'd go ahead and throw myself out the window.

Bye bye.


	2. What happened to Ally?

**A:N:** nobody asked me to continue it but I had the perfect idea for this.

And my day's been shit.

Enjoy. Hopefully you weren't scared for life like I was today. (I'm going to go to bleach my brain, eyes, ears, and nose after this)

 **Chapter Two: What happened to the innocent little girl I once knew.**

She might've had fun last night, but she knew waking up, trying to explain why nearly all their friends that were boys saw her naked was gonna be hell.

Unfortunately, the subject was brought up when she was at breakfast.

"Wanna explain why the boy's saw you without your clothes on?" Hermione asked as Ally shoveled bacon in her mouth.

Ally froze. "Welp, you know it's bad when she stops talking," Michal said.

"Ally..." Angelina said, her tone on a warning basis.

"I might of—MIGHT OF—had sex, and the guy took my clo—"

"You did what?!" Ameria about exploded.

 _Dammit,_ she thought, _should've lied. "_ I said maybe!" she defended, already wanting to crawl in a hole and die.

"Ally," Caleb began slowly, and she could tell he was about to loose his cool, "I want you to be completely honest with me, who was it?"

"...maybe Draco Malfoy?"

 _Thump!_ Ally clutched her head as she felt a hard, solid object slam into the back of her cranium. She squinted and turned towards Harry, who was putting a heavy potions book inside his bag. "What was that for?" she questioned, rubbing the probably bruised area.

"You _know_ what that was for!"

She felt like she was shrinking as all her friends eyes stared holes in her. "It might have not been the _smartest_ idea—"

"Smartest? Ally, you have sex with a Slytherin! What if you're pregnant?" Kyra demanded, trying to keep her voice low.

"He didn't... ya know... let _it_ inside me. What do you think was on my stomach last night?"

"Oh, dear lord!" Caleb shouted. Everybody in Gryffindor turned there head towards him. He apologized and sat back down. "I should've decked him when I had the chance," he mumbled, running his hands through his unruly hair.

"Guys..."

"Shut up," Michal ordered. "I think it's best you leave right now."

Ally looked at all of her friends. She looked at there disappointed, angry, disbelief filled faces, and grabbed her bag. She walked out of the large room without another word to her peers.

She ran to the girl's bathroom, tears welling in her hazel eyes. She ran through the door, ran to the sinks, and began crying.

She put her head in her hands. "Why did I do it?" she moaned. "Was I sexually confused?" Her tears made small _drip!_ sounds as they landed in the sink.

She looked in the mirror.

Ally didn't know if she was crazy or what, but she didn't see herself in the mirror. She saw her big cousin.

By now the girl should've been sixteen, but Ally didn't know exactly what her appearance was—hey, lay off, she hadn't seen Rachel in three years! The mirror seemed to know exactly what she looked like. Rachel still had long, brushed, brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. But she wasn't smiling.

"Why did you do it, Ally?" the illusion questioned her.

Ally shrugged her thin shoulders. "I dunno." she answered. It might have been an illusion, she might have been going crazy, but she needed somebody at the time.

"You know why you did it, you're just not admitting it," Rachel accused.

"I swear, I don't know why!"

"Yes, you do." She couldn't take it any more. Ally drew back her arm, fist clenched, and punched the mirror, right in the middle of Rachel's illusional face. The glass shattered and so did Rachel.

"What in the world did you that for?" asked a squeaky like voice. "Now you're hands cut from glass." Moaning Myrtel pointed a ghostly finger at her nearly blood drenched hand. "Now your hand is going to be all sore!"

"Shut up, Myrtel!" she barked angrily, looking at her right hand. "You don't understand."

"That you had sex with Draco Malfoy?" the ghost asked, fixing her translucent glasses.

Ally spun around on her heel, her finger pointing at Myrtel accusingly. "How do you know about that?" she demanded, eyes wide, not only with the surprise, but with the pain that soared trough her right hand. She turned on the tap, letting the cool liquid bathe her drenched hand.

"I like to roam around the hallways at night, because it takes off a load by making you feel like an actual student instead of being dead."

"Right... any other chance that any other ghost saw us that we didn't see?" "We" was to indicate Malfoy and her.

"Oh, that boy that died years ago, Will, and one of the people in the paintings that happened not to be asleep," the dead girl responded.

"Why dose God hate me?" she mumbled to herself.

"Oh, and you're missing Divination," Myrtel pointed out, checking a clock that hung above the the door that led to the hallways.

"Yeah," she said, looking at the clock herself to see that the class had been going on for at least five minutes.

She didn't even bother hurrying, knowing she would just face all of her friends disappointed gazes all over again. "Why do I even bother?" she mumbled as she sat right outside the tower where Divination was held. As soon as she got in there she knew she was just going to be scolded by her friends.

"Fuck Divination," she grumbled, making a very rude hand gesture towards the direction of the tower. She laid there, reading her Defense against the Dark Arts text book for about fifty minutes.

"What are you doing here, Williams?" came a snarky question from in front of her.

"I should say the same, Malfoy."

The blonde chuckled slightly, crossing his arms. "Have you met my father?" he questioned. "He practically runs the school."

"Yeah, the little daddy's boy can do what ever the fuck he wants," Ally snapped.

"What's wrong with you today?" he sneered, despite screwing her, still acting rude and blunt.

"Why the heck would you care?" the dirty blonde headed girl spat, venom in her hazel eyes.

"Do you want to go to Divination?"

"No."

"Then answer!"

"Fine!" Ally yelled, for a second, she thought the class above heard her shout. She threw her hands above her head. "My friends are pissed, because I had sex with you, idiot!"

Draco went quiet (for once in her damn life), briefly going over the situation. "Are you a baby?" he said finally, his gray eyes serious and... were they caring!?

"N—no, I mean I might through a fit like one every now and then..."

"Then why are you letting your friends control your life?" the Slytherin asked. Ally stared at the ground. She didn't let her friends control her life... right?

Then, she realized something.

She did whatever her friends wanted her to. If Ameria wanted her to take a bit out of some food, because she didn't want to try it, Ally bit into it. If Harry wanted to take her in the F.F (what Ameria and Ally called the forbidden forest, so if they talked about going anywhere near it they would have a code name), no matter how terrified she was, she would go in there all because Harry wanted her to. If Michal wanted her to go into the girl's restroom—well, you get the point. She _did_ let her friends control her life.

And she _hated_ it. And she _would_ stop it.

"I do," she realized, looking down to her feet. Malfoy patted her head as though she was a small, sad child.

"There there," he comforted scornfully.

"Go away." She pouted childishly, laying her forehead on her knees. " I don't want to talk."

Fifteen year olds began to climb down the latter hanging from the top of the tower. Even though they were only half way down, Harry was daring Michal to jump off, to the ground. Mike obliged, shouting, "yo, Ameria, Kyra, watch this!"

He leaped off, landing on the ground. He fell flat on his back, the impact forcing the breath out of him. "Welp," he wheezed, "that was the most fucked up idea of the week."

"Good job, idiot!" Caleb called after him, causing he group of friends to laugh. Michal groaned as he rubbed his head, looking to the right.

His eyes narrowed when he saw Ally, and she crossed her arms when she saw Michal. "Guys," he said bitterly, "found her."

The rest of her friends rushed down the latter, briefly wondering what Caleb was yakking about. Ameria reached first, her blue eyes seeming to burn like embers as anger flared in the irises. "Where. The. Hell. Have. You. Been?" she gritted out angrily, placing her bony hands on her hips.

"I don't see why that's any of your business," Ally pointed out. Her hazel eyes weren't the usual soft, they were hard and intimidating.

Ameria looked taking aback. Ally was always sweet, never mean. "What is wrong with you?" she hissed, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm sick of all of you controlling my life!" She didn't say another word. She stepped back, running into Draco's chest. Lips touched her pale neck, slightly nibbling at sensitive spots.

"Talk to me when you aren't controlling psychopaths," she said. Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulders, smirking at Harry.

What had happened to the sweet innocent girl they had use to know.

 **A/N:** let me know if you want a part three ;).

(About a week later)

Omg. I am so sorry. So I guess y'all wanna explanation. So I did something to this chapter. But when I went to upload again accidentally published the first chapter again. Again I am so sorry but here is the actual second chapter and thank you for the person who informed me about that


End file.
